ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Caramel
Sweet Caramel (スウィート·キャラメル Suu~ito Kyarameru), also known as Princess De Arthur Elizabeth (デ·アーサー·エリザベスの姫 De Arsa Erizabesu no Hime) is a character from the Future Heroes Series. She first appeared in the Extended PnF Universe Series movie Fireside Crusaders Forever and becoming a main character throughout the Future Heroes Series. Early Life She was born to the King and Queen of Unicorn Island, a once peaceful kingdom until it was attacked by King Sombra. She was captured at one point and was forced to become Revolver Dragon's slave. She is later liberated by her parents. In order to keep her safe, the King and Queen place her in the pod and send her on the surface world before using their magic to keep the kingdom hidden from plain sight for a thousand years. She remained in the pod for 1000 years until Sweetie Belle and the rest of the FC Team found her. The pod scanned her genetic DNA code, changing the princess' colour of body and mane and tail. The FC took her in so that Nyx would examine her and the pod. She did not remember about the Unicorn Island and mainly her parents. She was named Sweet Caramel by Sweetie Belle because "her mane looks like a caramel apple's colour". Some time later, she met Berry Blossom and Dasher. The three went to the Phineas and Ferb Universe and met Selena and Wendy as the five become friends. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Fireside Crusaders Forever Future Heroes Series Personality She is very carefree and easy-going. Her carefree nature is actually of the reasons she actually get along with Selena. She, like Selena gets overly excited when encountering something she claims as 'awesome'. She always wear a smile, a sign of being a cheerful pony. Despite her carefree nature, she is very serious when it comes to practicing with her magic. She tends to get very aggresive and hot-temperish when her practice is disrupted by someone/somepony (Dasher for instance). Even so, she is also very nice, making her a very kind and caring pony. Though she argues with Dasher most of the time, she actually cares for her, since she is her friend. Within those happiness, however, is sadness. She couldn't remember her past and sometimes felt insecure about herself or her past, wondering where she come from. She oftenly gets crytic dreams about her past. She furtherly learned about her past in New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Age of the Unicorns. Though it comes with sorrows, she no longer worries about her past as she had remember she had make friends, thanks to Selena. Physical Appearence She has a white coat (due to having Sweetie Belle's genetic DNA). She has dark yellow/red mane and tail. She also has green eyes. After the timeskip, she bears a heart tatoo on her right cheek. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she sports a bow on her head. Power and Abilities 'Magic' She has far more powerful magic than other unicorns due to being originated from the Unicorn Kingdom. She develop many spells. The running gag is that her spells sometimes bring unfortunate mishaps. 'Combat' *'Rainbow Magic Beam' (レインボーマジックビーム Reinbo Majikku Bimu) - A powerful rainbow coloured blast that takes down the enemy. It is the only spell that is combat magic. 'Non-combat' *'Clone Spell' (クローン魔法 Kuron Maho) - A spell that clones people. *'Merge Spell' (魔法マージ Maho Maji) - Merges people into one. Useful for counteracting the Clone Spell. *'Flight Spell' (飛行魔法 Hiko Maho) - A spell that allows the user to fly. Caramel couldn't control this spell at first, but it is shown to be in full control in later episodes. *'Brainswitch Spell' (ブレインスイッチ魔法 Burensuitchi Maho) - It switches the minds between two people. *'Disguise Spell' (魔法変装 Maho Henso) - Disguises herself or anyone around her. Relationships to be added... Background Information Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team